Too Old for a Girl, Too Young for a Woman
by PenAndInkPrincess
Summary: Ah...being a teenaged girl is great, isn't it? *sarcasm* Ahsoka, after facing insults from some girls at the temple on not being enough of a girl, seeks out advice from Padme, who dispenses some advice that every girl should know.


**This is set somewhere towards the beginning of the series…but long enough that she would know Padme well enough to go to her with questions. **

**Anway. I'm not sure if a young female Togruta would have the same puberty as a young female human, but I'm the author, so I get to make the decisions, and for the sake of creative liberty, I've decided that the answer is yes. Enjoy, and please review!**

Ahsoka Tano, just waking up, stretched out on her bed, looking over at her master, who for once had slept at the Jedi Temple. He was still sleeping peacefully, and Ahsoka didn't have the heart to wake him; it was rare that she saw him so relaxed, the creases on his brow smoothed out, free of worry…at least for a while.

Retrieving her usual clothes, she stepped into the refresher and examined herself in the mirror after locking the door. Her body was-at last!-beginning to develop some sort of feminine shape. No longer did she have the androgynous appearance so common in childhood for almost every species.

For the past few months, her body had been steadily changing: her hips had widened and received a smooth curve, and her waist seemed smaller in comparison to her developing upper and nether regions. She pushed her shoulders back, trying to make her chest look bigger. She let out a huffy breath when she didn't succeed. Turning at different angles, she tried to see if that made any difference. It didn't.

Puberty was hard enough for any girl. It was ridiculous when your main companions were males: Master Plo Koon, Master Obi Wan Kenobi, the clones, and, of course, Skyguy.

Most of the time, Ahsoka was out on missions, which meant she couldn't ask questions. She felt lucky that her monthly bleeding had started when she was at the temple.

She had to smile to herself at _that_ memory. At the first sight of blood, she had freaked out. She almost informed her master, but decided at the last moment not to. She thanked the force that she hadn't. Her next choice of information had been Shaak Ti, who was out on a mission. That had left only Padme, who had smiled kindly at the girl when Ahsoka showed up on her doorstep.

Somehow Padme had managed to make it not quite as awkward as it had had the potential to be. She had explained calmly that it was perfectly normal for Ahsoka to bleed, and had informed her on how to handle it. Ahsoka had never been more thankful that her master had introduced her to Padme than she had at that moment. Padme had told Ahsoka that if she had any more questions, to come to her. And Ahsoka had…many, many times. But Padme never seemed to mind. Despite the difference of species, she treated Ahsoka like a younger sister, or even a daughter at times.

Ahsoka couldn't help but wish that all females were as accepting as Padme. Her thorough inspection this morning had been prompted by catty remarks by older females at the temple, who were secretly jealous that Anakin was Ahsoka's master, especially since they had not yet been assigned masters.

"Geez, Tano, being around all of those guys must be rubbing off on your body. You're flat as a board!" One had sneered at her, as the rest stood behind her, giggling. Their voluptuous assets were on display with low cut tops that Ahsoka couldn't help but feel had been modified for that express purpose.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She had tried to brush them off; them and their scathing remarks.

They had kept on until Ahsoka finally beat a subtle retreat to her shared apartment. But their remarks had hurt, and she couldn't help but feel self-conscious because of them.

XXX

And so, thirty minutes later, Padme found Ahsoka standing on her doorstep yet again. She smiled kindly at the girl, inviting her in. Ahsoka didn't want to bother the senator, but Padme didn't really mind. She found Ahsoka had a refreshing outlook of the world, and she enjoyed her company.

Ahsoka, seated on a couch, picked at the hem of her outfit.

"Ahsoka?" Padme asked gently, "Was there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Do you think I'm too much like a guy?" Ahsoka blurted out, then clapped a hand over her mouth, embarrassed.

"Why would you say that?" Padme asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Because of what some girls at the temple said…they said I'm too much like one of the guys. Both in attitude and appearance." Ahsoka grimaced.

"Ahsoka," Padme smiled at the girl, "you're becoming a beautiful young woman. Don't doubt that."

"But…I'm not like the other girls…"

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Well….yeah…the other girls are always teasing me about it."

"Ahsoka," Padme sat down beside the younger female, placing one hand on her cheek. "Don't let them tell you that because you're different it makes you any less of a young lady. You fight for the freedom of the galaxy, which is why you're around so many men. It makes you unique."

"Really? But what if they're right? What if I am too much like a guy?"

"Well, don't tell anyone I told you this but: If they insist on saying that you don't act enough like girl…don't be afraid to teach them that you don't hit like a girl either."

**That's it! Ah…Padme dispenses such great advice, huh? Please review! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
